High school never Eds
by zombiefear101
Summary: Everyone is in high school. Double d is doing good for himself and is saving for colleage. Eddy is using him for school and cash. His parents dont care about him. But what happens when his brother shows up to help. also does Marie start seeing his changes
1. school

Hello this is a request form a friend of mine I met so here it is also EEnE is not known by me but if danny is welling to sell. Im just kidding or am I.

(Chapter 1)

Beep Beep Beep. A hand slience the annoying alarm clock. "God I hate that thing." He turn to the clock and look at the time. 7:06 Am. "Oh shit I got get to school in 24 minutes. The boy got up and ran to the bath room. He as 6 feet tall with green as lime eyes. He had no facial hair what so ever like he couldn't even grow any. He took a quick shower 17 minutes to go.

He ran out and put on his organge t shirt with 2 letters on it DD. He quickly put on his black shorts on and ran down stairs. While he was doing so he put on his black hat that kinda looked like a black sock with 2 white stripes going across it.

His hat fit prefectly around his head but some of his black hair could be seen it ran down to his neck. 15 minutes to go. He ran down and sprinted into the kitchen he saw two older people sitting at the table eating bacon and reading the newspaper.

The first was a older gentleman with a comb down black hair. Pale skin that would make Dracula say get a tan. With a black bushy mustache and black glasses on. He was wearing a blue buisness suit.

The other was a old lady she had curly white hair with no make up on also every pale. She kind of looked like a skeleton expect with skin on it. Her blue eyes were piercing at the slightest glance. She had a black dress that screamed I have no soul.

"Mother, Father Im going to school now." He said with a hint of 'please talk to me'. His mother was the first to speak her voice was like a vulture dieing of thrist. "You better get good grades Eddward." She hissed. It would have been less painful to just stab him in the back. His father just argeed with a nod like he could careless.

He looked at the clock sadly he had 10 minutes to get to school and he ran with his black back pack out the door. He threw his skate board on the ground and jump on it and started riding. Thank god he lived close to the high school he is in his senior year here.

He finally made it to school called Peach Creek High. He stop and walk into the school minding his own buisness. He had 5 minutes to spare. The school was massive it had red bricks and had a tower I couldn't explain why they put that there it was 3 stories tall. It was really nothing to look at just what a normal highschool looked like.

He was walking to his class when all of a sudden he was grabbed and slam to the lockers. The kid had a red cap on but turn backwards. He had red hair it was long going down to his shoulder. He was wearing sunglasses Eddward could see himself through his glasses. Had a dark green tangtop with cammado pants with steel toed boots on.

"Oh hi Kevin." The Eddward told the one who slamed him to the lockers. Kevin raise his fist. "You think you can just walk around school thinking I wont find out." He was about to punch when he let go with a laugh. "I got didn't I Double D?" Double d laugh a little. "Thanks for the heart attack Kevin."

Kevin and Double d walked to they're first class which only had 10 people in it. Double D wasn't his real name as his mother said before he left for school his name is Eddward expect with 2 Ds so his friends called him Double d. Kevin took his seat Double d took mine. Two people walked up to me.

The first one was a tall boy same age as Double d. He had this wierd yellowish skin tone that look like we jumped into sewage most likely did. He had no chin and a unibrow. He had glasses on cause his eye sight got messed up form reading to many comic books and watching a lot of TV. Buzz cut like in the army. He had a green jacket on with a white with red stripes t shirt for an undershirt. He also had red sweat pants on.

The other was once the smallest guy ever but now hes 6.1 feet tall. He had blue trousers on with a yellow shirt with a black stripe going down it. His hair was kinda wierd he had spikey hair expect the only spikes were 3 wierd stands that kind of look like a petty mohawk. Unlike his friend to the left he had normal skin pinkish. He also had a barb wire tattoo on his upper right bicep.

"Eddy Ed nice to see you 2 hows it going?" Double d ask his friends nicly. Eddy spoke out "Hey sockhead you need to come after school to the skate park." Double d was confused. "Peach creek doesn't have a skate park." Ed reading his comic told Double d. "Eddy say we are building one for we can get money."

Double d rolled his eyes. "Fine Eddy but remember my %20." Eddy growled. "I know Ed gets %5 and I get %75 i get it." They walk off to take there seats. The teacher came in. He looked like he live during the time of the T rex and also look like he fought one too. He was old very old but tough with some scars and a eye patch. He was bald and had a puke color suit on. His voice sound like Ben Stein

"Good evening class time for your seating arrangements." Each desk could fit two people in it 2 in front, 1 in the middle and 2 at the back. Doudle d dread this day I mean he was friends with almost everyone but he knew who ever he sat next to would cheat off him.

"In the back left will be Eddy and Edwin and please Eddy no talking." Eddy and Ed went to there new seats. Double d saw that Eddy wanted to be with him cause Eddy always made Double d tell him the answers. "Whatever Mr. Oletime." Eddy spoke out. Mr. Oletime didn't seem to notice.

"Next to them in the back right will be Lee and May." Double d could tell he did that to torcher Eddy and Ed. Through out they're childhood were 3 harpies called the kankers that always attack them and called them boyfriend hell he also got married once (wasn't a really wedding).

The one called Lee was a red head. She had long curly hair that cover both her eyes. She took good care of her body she didn't have to much of a curve but it was there. She had blue jeans on and a white spaghetti strap tank top that showed off her belly button she had 1 red dot on the chest area. She had red lipstick on. With sneakers.

The other called May she was different she did have a nice curve that she showed by not wearing much. She now went around barefoot. She was wearig red pants that only went down to her upper thigh. She had a white shirt that only covered her private area and that small section around her back showing her stomach and shoulders. She had long blonde hair that went down to her thighs. She had blue eyes.

"Hello boys." Lee said rubbing Eddy shoulders. Eddy quickly pulled away form her grasp. "Get away form us Kanker." Ed tried everything not to look at May if he did he would have a panic attack he was scared to death of her. "Hey big Ed." She said cheerfully. Ed scream in terror and broke through the window and ran home crying. Double D facepalm.

He came back 10 minutes later calm down. "Ok that was entertaining now in the center is Kevin and Nazz." You could easily tell kevin was happy by that. Nazz was the girl in high school that everyone knew never was the last to dance and always look good. Double d always throught she was hot but he knew Kevin like her.

Nazz was currently in her red tank top with flowers on it. She also had a white skirt that went down to her knees. She had a prefect curve and chest she had clean short blonde hair and she was captain of the cheerleading squad. They sat together happily there is the couple of the year.

Mr. Oletime looked at who was left and decide and glance at Double d with a evil smile. "What is he planning?" He ask himself. "Next in the top left is Johnny and Rolf. They both high five they where good freinds. Double d looked back to see Eddy holding back Lee and May and Ed was giving him a concerned look.

Rolf was form a different country maybe India or Norway no one really knew. He had dark skin but not to dark with blue hair. He did have some whiskers and so would be able to grow real facial hair. He had a white t shirt stain with dirt and grass. He also had blue trouser that over the years have lost their color. He was taller than anyone in the room.

Johnny on the other hand was quite small and bald. He had tannish skin. He had a yellow shirt with the peace sigh on it. He aldo had camo pants on and sandels. He was a all about nature and how we should save it. His best friend was a piece of board which he name plank that he sat on the table he kind of creep people out.

"Plank says Double d you are screwed." Johnny laugh. Everyone look at Double d expect Eddy who was laughing his brains out. Than it occur to him he had yet to be choosen and there was only one left. He turn bnervously towards his seatmate. It was a girl.

She had long blue hair lighter than rolfs which went down to her upper back. Only one eye was seem. She also had a nice body she had a shirt that was sleevless with a jolly roger in the center of it. Fish nets going up both her arms. She had green shorts on that went down to her knees. She had a pierce lip and nose. She was the third and last of the Kankers it was Marie. "Oh shit." was all double d could say. Marie still haunts his dreams.

(Back at double d's house)

His parents were leaving for one of there buisness trips. "We need to get some one to watch Eddward." His mom told her husband with a hiss. Normally they wouldn't care what Double D did hell he could have hung himself and they would have said its only a phase. But last time they were gone Ed and Kevin through Double d a Birthday party which made the house look like a hurricane went through it.

"Ok Martha I'll called Patrick I heard hes out of colleage." He told his wife. She look at him. "Thats a good idea Herbert oh Patrick my favorite son whos gonna make a life for himself he makes his mom so proud unlike his brother Eddward." She said. Herbert pick up the phone. A deep voice quick up. "Hello?" He ask. "Hey Patrick we need your help."

First chapter done hope you like.


	2. Patrick

Note form zombiefear101 to fans please review and also I do request so don't be shy. Also I also want to tell why it took me so long to write a story. Well you see while I was walking down the Cul de sac and it turns out that Double d and Marie found out I was writing stories about them. So they beated me up and I cried in my closet for like ever. So yeah back to the story.

(chapter 2)

The day was long but Double d was able to pull through. Sadly his last class was with the Satan himself Mr. Oletime. Double d never knew why but he was pretty sure Mr. Oletime hated him. 'Please only 10 minutes come on bell ring already'. Double d was looking at the clock waiten for the bell to ring so he could leave.

Oletime smiled at the class. "Ok class time for a project." Everyone groaned. "I knew you love it." He goes to his desk and pulles out a fake baby. Everyone sat back in complete shock. "For a week or 2 you and your partner that i have choosen for you will be taken care for this baby."

Double d knew exactly what this project was he slamed his head against the desk in annoyance. Marie tilted her head her mom told her that as soon as you got a baby the boy was run away and leave you to take care of it by yourself. Marie was very uncomfortable. She really had a bad felling about this project.

"Teams are who you are sitting next to." He grinned evilly. Instantly all of Marie's worries vanished there was no way Double d would leave her. Double d turned slowly to Marie and gulped. Double d wasn't saying she wasn't unattractive she was kind of hot but she wasn't the nicest girl in the world.

Double d was %100 sure he knew that Mr. Oletime knew of Double d and Marie's history. "I'm sorry Eddy now you can't pull any of your scams today cause you need to talk with you husband or wife. The people who got the same gender as a partner back away form each other. Kevin, Double d, Nazz and Marie where the lucky ones.

Then the school bell rang 'thank god' Double d was the first to leave. Ed and Eddy caught up to him. "Hand it over." Eddy demanded. Double d handed him the answers to all of their homework. "So what do you think of this project." Double d spoke out. "Its lame." Eddy shouted. "I think it awesome learning how to be a parent is cool." Ed said.

"Yeah but i think Marie well take this to far you know what I mean." Double d told his two closest friends. Marie ran up to him. "Hello husband." She purred when she said husband. Double d rolled his eyes. Ed and Eddy all a sudden run off as May and Lee chase after them leaving Double d with the blue hair harpy.

Marie turn to double d after she saw her sisters attack the Eds. "The project is next thursday so we have some time to get to know each other." She gets closer to only be move back a little. "Sorry Marie I am not in the mood for your flirts." Marie looks down a little hurt form his insult.

"Fine ill talk to you later." Marie was about to walks off when. "Marie I'm sorry I been having a rough day didn't mean to be a toally dick." Double d said. Marie smiled and still continued to walk away. Double d knew she heard him so he choose to leave as well. He didn't want to help Eddy with his stupid scam.

Double d grabbed his skateboard but he wanted to walk home preying that his parents are gone. He hated his parents and yet he long for them to love him and not consider him a abomination. Then Kevin and Nazz soon join him. "Hello Double d suck about your partner." Kevin said. "I swear Oletime is after you." Nazz also told Double d.

Nazz goes to buy lemonade giving kevin time to say this. "But Double d if you have to work with someone you hate make the best of it." Double d raise an eyebrow. "Come on you got to admit Marie does have a nice body and a sweet ass." Double d throught about it. "Ok 1 eww thats completely immuture and secound... ok your right but its a Kanker for god sakes."

Nazz came back and handed Kevin his lemonade. Kevin and Nazz soon left Double d so he had time to think on what Kevin said to him. 'Man why am I thinking about Marie lately but kevin got a poi... no no get that out of my head' Double d didn't notice the sports car in his drive way.

When he entered his house he was greeted with a big hug. "Hello lili bro did you miss me?" Patrick asked. Double d was completely shock. "Patrick is that you?" Patrick let his brother go and smiled.

Patrick was a tall man. He was around 6.5 feet tall. He lloked a lot like Double d. But he had a little more of a tan to him, He was starting to grow facial hair. You couln't see his hair cause it was hidden buy a hat the same one Double d wears. He had a red shirt on that had HAVARD on it. He had nice black pants with flames at the button of it.

"Guess who as to watch you while Mommy and Dada are away." Double d smile quickly went away.

Patrick is here and he is gonna set off the rest of the story. Also why is Double d thinking about Marie so often. Well stay toon and find out. Please review and I do take request.


End file.
